<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me by My Name by cantabilles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026132">Call Me by My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/pseuds/cantabilles'>cantabilles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed Beomgyu, Hallucinations, Imaginary Taehyun, M/M, Nothing Hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/pseuds/cantabilles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu mendapat kutukan. Kutukan di mana jika dia menyebut nama seseorang yang dicintai, maka orang itu akan menghilang dari kehidupannya, selamanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weetings Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me by My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beomgyu.”</p><p>“Choi Beomgyu.”</p><p>Taehyun membuyarkan lamunan Beomgyu, mereka tengah berada dalam kutub yang berlawanan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Taehyun dan Beomgyu terus bertengkar.</p><p>“Ya?” sahut Beomgyu.</p><p>“Kamu masih gak mau panggil namaku?” tanya Taehyun dengan tatapan sinis.</p><p>Beomgyu menggeleng. “Masih kamu permasalahin?”</p><p>“Kamu aneh,” ucap Taehyun watados.</p><p>Beomgyu berdiri, mendekati Taehyun. “Iya, aku emang aneh. Ada lagi?”</p><p>“Egois.”</p><p>“Lagi,” cecar Beomgyu.</p><p>Taehyun hela napasnya. “Kita udahan aja.”</p><p>Beomgyu menarik tangan Taehyun dan menggeleng.</p><p>“Aku nggak mau!”</p><p>Taehyun menatap Beomgyu intens. “Kamu gak pernah mau sebut namaku sejak kita pacaran. Apa namaku seburuk itu untuk kamu?”</p><p>Beomgyu menggeleng sekali lagi. “Nggak gitu, T—”</p><p>Beomgyu hampir kelepasan.</p><p>“Lanjutin,” perintah Taehyun.</p><p>“Sayang, aku nggak mau—”</p><p>“Aku cuma mau kamu panggil namaku, Kang Taehyun. Apa susahnya, sih, Gyu?”</p><p>“Kenapa kamu memperbesar hal kecil, sih?” Beomgyu balik bertanya.</p><p>“Kamu yang terlalu menyepelekan segala hal, Beomgyu.”</p><p>Skak-mat.</p><p>“Aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu ke kamu, tolong pegang tanganku,” pinta Beomgyu.</p><p>Taehyun menurutinya.</p><p>Beomgyu mengatur napasnya. “Aku punya alasan kenapa aku nggak pernah mau sebut nama kamu.”</p><p>“Tolong kasih tau aku.”</p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk. “Aku ini dikutuk. Ketika aku menyebut nama orang yang aku cintai, orang itu akan menghilang selamanya dari hidup aku, dan aku nggak mau itu terjadi,” tutur Beomgyu.</p><p>Taehyun menggenggam tangan Beomgyu. “Beomgyu, nggak apa-apa. Kamu bisa sebut namaku beratus-ratus kali, aku akan selalu ada di hati kamu.”</p><p>Beomgyu menangis, menggeleng. “Enggak. Aku nggak mau.”</p><p>“Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu untuk yang kedua kalinya,” lanjutnya.</p><p>Taehyun berusaha meyakinkan Beomgyu. “Beomgyu, tempatku bukan di sini lagi.”</p><p>“Tapi aku cuma mau kamu di sini! Selamanya!”</p><p>“Beomgyu, tolong. Tolong biarin aku pergi dengan tenang. Aku cuma mau denger kamu panggil namaku, ini permintaan terakhirku.”</p><p>“Tolong, ya?” pinta Taehyun.</p><p>“Aku sayang kamu—”</p><p> </p><p>“—Kang Taehyun.”</p><p>Perlahan tubuh Taehyun berubah menjadi tembus pandang. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi ke alam yang berbeda, Taehyun mengecup kening Beomgyu. <em>A goodbye kiss.</em></p><p>“<em>Can I keep you forever? That’s all I really want</em>,” ucap Beomgyu sebagai permintaan terakhirnya pada Taehyun.</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk dan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.</p><p>“<em>I’m still here if you need me, in your heart. Just call me by my name. I love you, Choi Beomgyu.</em>”</p><p>Taehyun menghilang. Selamanya, dan tak akan pernah kembali.</p><p>Beomgyu sudah menyiapkan hati untuk melepas Taehyun. Meskipun mereka memiliki dunia yang berbeda, Beomgyu akan terus menyimpan Taehyun dan kenangan mereka di hatinya, selamanya.</p><p>
  <em>A moment lasts for seconds but the memories lasts forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>